Yggdrasil
by sora-sempai
Summary: Desde el inicio de los tiempos ha velado por el planeta entero, y hoy es testigo de una historia llena de fantasía, magia y amor de dos almas que se encontraron por una serie inaudita de casualidades no tan azarosas.
1. Chapter 1

**YGGDRASIL**

**Serie: **Naruto

**genero: **AU, fantasía, Yaoi.

**advertencias: **OCC, muerte de personajes, Yaoi.

**recomendación: **no menor de 14.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes claramente no son mios, y solo los uso por entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro

**Resumen: **Yggdrasil también conocido como el árbol del mundo o fresno del universo;

todo el planeta se beneficia de su poder todos se maravillan ante su grandeza.

Desde el inicio de los tiempos ha velado por el planeta entero, y hoy es testigo de una historia llena de fantasía, magia y amor de dos almas que se encontraron por una seria inaudita de casualidades no tan azarosas.

**Nota previa: **bueno como dice en las arriba es un fic de fantasía mezclado con Shonen ai y yaoi si no te agrada este genero por favor, abstenerse de seguir de este punto, bien por parte del fic es relativamente corto y cuenta con el prologo que según entiendo es un poco denso, así que si preferís no leerlo, no existe ningún inconveniente con la historia, también los dos primeros capítulos son una introducción al panorama general de la historia, sin mas que decir espero os guste esta loca historia.

**Prologo**

Creación

En el profundo vacio, eterno y monótono que se forma en el espacio casi infinito, de la nada absoluta se formo un chispa energía, ¿razón? Posibles ¡millones!, todas tan ciertas y tan falsa como su predecesora, la realidad es que de esta minúscula chispa de energía incalculable y motor cinético del universo, todo se empezó a mover cambiando lo que hasta ahora había sido solo silencio segundos, horas, meses, días, años, milenios escalas de tiempo tan inconmensurables no vale la pena describirlas, pasaron desde ese entonces formando gradualmente lo que se reconocería como un universo dinámico donde l e juego de la gravedad formó los diferentes planetas y estrellas así como las diferentes formas en las que estos se organizan. En este mil millar de planteas entre los cuales escoger nos centramos en uno en especial, no por su tamaño, no por su posición en el universo ni siquiera por ser uno de los pocos en los cuales lo que se denomina vida, surgió ¡no! La razón de que este planeta sea tan especial es que un fenómeno de la misma índole como el que empezó todo, volvió a ocurrir otra chispa de energía concentrada casi ilimitada volvió a aparecer, y de ella surgió algo increíble, un puente entre por lo menos tres dimensiones diferentes: enraizando en una creciendo en otra y enramando en una tercera, y como lo sugiere la descripción, sí, el puente es un árbol un árbol tan grande y tan colosal que atraviesa la existencia misma del espacio, siendo visible totalmente como el majestuoso árbol que es desde todos los mundo por los cuales atravesaba desafiando así toda lógica o ley física. Sin embargo lo importante de este árbol no es su tamaño o quizás sí, lo importante de él es que por sus ramas por su tronco e incluso por sus raíces fluye una gran cantidad de energía entre los diferentes mundos, generando lo que comúnmente se conoce como magia, que no es más que un nombre vulgar para la esencia mismas del universo, aquellos residuos de energía capaces de crear y modificar todo lo que la rodee.

Colonización.

Se relata que cuando Yggdrasil floreció por primera vez hace ya 2 millones de años surgieron diferentes razas de humanoides muchos de ellos modificados por la influencia de la magia del árbol, otros tantos modificados cuando en su curiosidad por el entorno que los rodeaban descubrieron y aprendieron a manipular el gitanesco poder que se les ofrecía, trascurrieron lo milenios y estas pequeñas agrupaciones de diversa índole evolucionaron mental y socialmente cada una independientemente, construyendo pueblos, ciudades; creando estados y países, las diferentes culturas que se formaron a través de los años variaban en complejidad y en conocimientos, y como es normal en estos casos las diferencias de culturas y de conocimientos hicieron varias guerras tanto civiles como militarizadas, las diferentes disputas hicieron que cada nación hasta ahora fundada se desarrollaran en los conocimientos que poseía tanto científicos como en el dominio de la magia, y esto último conllevo a la creación de diferentes escuelas y estudios de la magia. Y así la nación que mas dominio tuviera sobre las diferentes escuelas de magia ganaban mas batallas, las guerras duraron muchos años cesaban y volvían a reincidir cada vez bajo el mandato de un gobierno distinto; al final después de 1000 años de periodos intermitentes de guerras el mundo quedo devastado, los pueblos sobrevivientes eran pocos y dispersos los cuales migraron cada vez mas lejos del centro del conflicto (el árbol) intentando buscar un poco de paz, finalmente ante el descubrimiento de que estar cerca del árbol no era requisito para obtener su poder, ningún pueblo quedo en la inmediaciones de las ramas (por lo menos ninguno del que haya registro escrito), la gran mayoría de los pueblos se asentaron tan lejos de su origen que toda tradición o recuerdo del árbol que alguna vez cobijo su nacimiento quedo borrada de la mente de su habitantes, al ocurrir esto las naciones necesitaban una explicación para el poder que recorría por su venas y nacieron diferentes religiones y dioses que supieron explicar todas la dudas que surgían, mas sin embargo una cultura conservaba literatura ancestral, registros escritos de lo que alguna vez fueron sus orígenes; y este pueblo es el que está gobernado por el templo de Goh'tra.

**Rama primera, el templo de Goh'tra.**

Cerca del mar de Trantal se encuentra una frondosa selva costera de palmeras y helechos, por defecto y siendo ellos los únicos que Vivian en esta selva, el nombre de la misma es Goh'zat siendo Zat una palabra que significa hogar y Goh el nombre del pueblo.

El pueblo de Goh colonizo esta selva desde hace mas de 500 años y desde entonces prospero al sur oriente de Goh'zat, cerca del mar, allí se construyo sobre un claro un gran templo, el templo de Goh'tra, y alrededor de este varias casas hasta conformar un ciudad amurallada como la tradición ancestral lo dictaba.

La vida cotidiana de sus gentes era simple, cuidaban sus cultivos pescaban en el mar o criaban animales desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo finalmente cuando el sol se ocultaba y cada tercer día todos asistían al templo a dar gracias por los beneficios que les otorgaba la tierra. Otros cambiaban la rutina de los campesinos pescadores o criadores siendo, militares o clérigos en el templo; dichas dos profesiones elitistas eran enseñadas dentro de los lujosos muros de mármol de Goh'tra los cuales estaban adornados con mosaicos coloridos y enchapados en oro, pero como ya se mencionó dichas oportunidades era pocas puesto que la decisión estaba en el Sumo ejecutor del templo este era quien daba la autorización de tipo divina sombre si el estudiante era o no apto para una profesión tan importante.

Esto hacia que muchos fueran los candidatos pero pocos los seleccionados, por otro lado ya que la labor era ardua y la enseñanza muy compleja se le recomendaba a las familias que sus hijos fueran educados desde muy pequeños en las distinta artes (no solo las elitistas); y es por esa razón que hoy en el quinto cumpleaños del hijo del mismo Sumo ejecutor será evaluado para desempeñar una de las dos profesiones de la nobleza.

-Joven, por favor acércate—dijo el Sumo ejecutor a su hijo—ahora cierra los ojos y deja que fluya la energía—agrego poniéndole una mano sobre la frente al chico. Inmediatamente el también cerró los ojos y empezó a recitar

_-hodie_

_Hodie veritas revelatur;_

_aut ferrum in ferrea pectora telum,_

_sumo semita et sequatur in reliqua parte vitae._ -

Al terminar su rezo una tenue pero constante luz de un millón de destellos se poso sobre ambos entes, durante cinco segundos se impuso el silencio, cinco segundos que duro la luz sobre ellos.

-ferrea voluntate cordis vestri, et populus tuus fata erit alligatus, ut serviant et curabo— grito eufórico en la sala donde solo se encontraba el su hijo y su esposa.

Y de este modo el pequeño joven que hasta ahora había tenido una enseñanza básica seria guiado en el camino del sacerdocio para su pueblo.

-Naruto, hijo de ahora en adelante te guiaran las sacerdotisas de la selva, no tu madre ni yo, ni mucho menos en este templo por eso te pido que seas fuerte y aprendas todo lo que estas te enseñen, el camino es largo y tu aprendizaje tardara varios años-espero un momento para ver la reacción del pequeño, sin embargo este parecía decidido—igual te visitaremos cada semana, no te preocupes—dijo para luego besarlo en la frente.

-vamos hijo partirás mañana, y tienes que descansar mucho el viaje es arduo—dijo la madre para luego guiarlo por unas pequeñas escaleras de granito; cuando el chico subió por estas la madre se devolvió a hablar con su esposo.

-cariño—dijo ella llamando su atención.

-Kushina, sabes, me alegra que no sea un soldado, odiaría verlo manejando una de esas horribles astas que tu usas—dijo en tono de burla intentando disimular su preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo envías tan lejos? Si en este templo se le puede enseñar todas las artes—dijo la guerrera.

-a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero sabes que en el templo oculto se le enseñara las habilidades que necesita si algún día quiere suceder el titulo de Sumo ejecutor—dijo sereno en cada una de sus palabras.

-entiendo—fue lo único que pudo decir ante la respuesta de su esposo, sin poder disimular la desilusión en sus ojos se retiro de la sala, "tenía muchas cosas que hacer " fue su escusa, antes de desaparecer de la vista del sacerdote; el cual tampoco estaba muy contento, sin embargo debería ser firme por el bien de su hijo.

Al amanecer se reunieron a en las puertas de la ciudad se internarían en la selva, así que tendrían que salir temprano para evitar cualquier contra tiempo. El grupo estaba constituido por 2 guardias sin incluir a Kushina y tres estudiantes lo suficientemente dignos para ir al templo oculto (seguramente por ser hijos de la nobleza) y entre ellos el pequeño candidato a Sumo ejecutor, y junto a todos un lagarto de carga con suministros para el templo.

-Adiós hijo, nos veremos pronto—dijo Minato a la vez que daba una beso a su esposa dándole a entender que se cuidara y que regresara con bien.

-chao, pa'—dijo el chico antes de que la caravana de lagartos dirigida por uno de los guardias encausar rumbo.

La seguridad en el viaje era esencial ya que aunque llevaran viviendo centenas en esta selva los peligros nunca cesan: siempre hay animales salvajes, insectos, enfermedades, incluso algunas plantas, la posibilidad de perderse en la siempre cambiante vegetación, y por si fuera poco en el follaje denso se pueden ocultar los bandidos que no dudarían en intentar hacerse con algo de los suministros que transportaban en la caravana.

Fueron exactamente cinco días de viaje donde las dos mayores complicaciones fueron la pérdida del mapa (el cual fue comido por uno de los lagartos que servían de montura) lo cual retraso el viaje dos días y el ataque de un panal de abejas que retraso el viaje medio día, siendo este ultimo inconveniente a pocos kilómetros de su destino.

Finalmente se encontraron frente a un lago de aguas verdes debido al gran crecimiento de algas, y por consecuencia también expedía un olor nauseabundo, Aguantando las ganas de vomitar la líder de al caravana y madre del pequeño aspirante a Sumo ejecutor, tomo su lanza.

-Secretum revelabitur—dijo antes de chocar la punta con la orilla del lago. De inmediato el nivel del agua empezó a descender dejando al descubierto cuatro pilares de mármol negro unidos por un círculo también en mármol pero de color verde (quizás por el crecimiento de las algas), en el centro de dicho círculo se encontraba una puerta también en mármol negro, totalmente sellada.

-Secretum revelabitur—repitió la mujer y esta vez coloco su lanza justo en el centro de la puerta, causando que la puerta se iluminara con un leve brillo azul eh inmediatamente después fuera alcanzada por cuatro rayos de naturaleza eléctrica cada uno proveniente de un pilar, cuando el flujo de energía ceso la puerta se abrió en dos dejando entrar al grupo en el templo oculto. El cual se encontraba cien metros bajo tierra.

La escarcela en espiral parecía hacerse eterna con la tenue luz que proporcionaban los cristales de las paredes y las antorchas del grupo, además que el único sonido que escuchaban era el de sus propios pasos que salpicaban un poco del agua que se filtrada del lago que estaba justo arriba de ellos, sin embargo al ser la única entrada debían seguir, paso a paso se acercaron al final de la escalera, donde los esperaba una luz verdosa dicha luz indicaba la verdadera entrada del tempo.

Y ahí estaba dentro de una caverna tallada a mano adornada con cristales fluorescentes y múltiples decoraciones en mármol incluidas las columnas que sostenían los arcos y el techo. El grupo entro con presura siendo escoltados por una de las sacerdotisas del templo que guio a las dos guardias y los suministros hasta la bodega, a los dos nobles hacia la biblioteca donde los esperaban sus futuras maestras, entre tanto tanto Kushina como el joven Naruto fueron presentados ante la Suma sacerdotisa del templo escondido, la joven de apenas veintitrés años les dio una calurosa bienvenida, mostrándole a la madre los parámetros de educación que llevaría el sucesor del templo de Goh'tra, las diferentes explicaciones y la sensatez con la que hablaba la joven sorprendió a la mujer de mayor edad pero no era de extrañar ya que la menor estaba dedicada a su vocación y aunque era de las más jóvenes del templo también era una de las mas sabias y la más poderosa.

Finalmente después de dos días de visita, los dos soldados y la madre del menor tenían que regresar, sus compromisos en el templo de Goh'tra no podían dejarse de lado, sin embargo la entrada que usaron por primera vez no es más que eso, una entrad, no se puede salir de por ella; tendrían que usar otro método un poco más complicado pero mucho más útil.

De este modo las tres personas se reunieron en la sala este del templo la cual estaba diseñada en forma esférica con una plataforma circular flotante en el centro y a su vez en el centro de este círculo que al mismo tiempo era el centro de la habitación se encontraba una esfera color plata que brillaba con fulgor, y aunque pareciera muy impresionante no era más que una simple piedra de tele transporte indispensable en cualquier templo respetable.

-bueno, Kushina fue un honor tenerte como invitada estos días espero vuelvas pronto—dijo la líder del templo.

-igualmente, Zhanta confió en que guiaras bien los pasos de mi hijo, y… cuídate amiga—dijo abrasando a la mujer que ella misma ayudo a criar en un tiempo pasado

-gracias, amiga—correspondió esta su abrazo.

-ahora hay algo que me inquieta, ¿si hay una piedra de tele-transporte porqué tuvimos que hacer ese ridículo viaje?—dijo algo confundida eh irritada ante la situación que se le presentaba.

-jejeje, no te irrites como sabrás este templo debe permanecer oculto sin importa que…. Ya sabes por los tesoros los libros y blah blah, así que no puede haber ninguna ruta de tele transporte; ya que estas pueden ser pirateadas—dijo cambiando su risa picara por una expresión seria al decir la última frase.

-entiendo—dijo aun algo enojada, aunque en el fondo entendía muy bien la situación. Terminada la pequeña charla se ubicaron en el centro de la habitación donde dieron la orden de aprobación avisando estar listos para el viaje.

-domum— recitó rápidamente la sacerdotisa Zhanta enfocando la punta de su cetro a la esfera en el centro de la habitación la cual de inmediato obedeció sus órdenes, haciendo desaparecer a los tres invitados.

-bueno chico, vamos tienes mucho que aprender—dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Y esta fue la frase que dio inicio años de práctica, disciplina y mucho trabajo, siendo que en el primer año no pasaron de libros y viejos escritos, enseñanzas sobre su pueblo: la caótica época de los orígenes y como sus gentes se alejaron de yggdrasil el árbol del mundo, también como este casi sucumbe en la última guerra, y como una de las hechiceras más poderosas de su época contuvo las rafas de fuego de los diferentes ejércitos y detuvo la guerra sacrificándose a sí misma.

Todas las historias y el centenar de hechizos fueron muy divertidos de aprender y escuchar, sin embargo para el segundo año el chico de ojos azules estaba ansioso por empezar a practicar cada una de las técnicas que había aprendido. Su infancia y su mente joven junto con una apasionada persistencia para superarse a si mismo permitieron que a sus nueve años fuera más diestro y hábil en las técnicas de protección y sanación que muchos de los alumnos más viejos que Vivian en el templo; sin embargo algo no era del todo correcto, sentía que esas habilidades no eran del todo de su agrado, al principio le fascinaron por ser nuevas , pero luego de reflexionar por algún tiempo llego a la conclusión de que sanar, proteger y guiar no era lo suyo, aunque realmente tampoco le interesaba blandir una espada o una asta, así que sin consentimiento de su maestra la suma sacerdotisa Zhanta, por las noches y alejado de todos los demás estudiantes releía los diferentes libros, con el fin de adquirir los conocimientos de hechizos y habilidades ofensivas las cuales por obvias razones los demás sacerdotes del templo rechazaban, encontrando: manipulaciones mentales, quemaduras en el alma misma, destrucción de la mente y el alma de sus oponentes. Hechizos que básicamente causaban dolor y sufrimiento en la esencia misma del enemigo. Tristemente para el joven que comenzaba su incursión en la "rama oscura" de su vocación (según lo definían los libros que leía), la tragedia azoló su tierra.

Todo comenzó con la salida de varias de las más hábiles sacerdotisas del templo escondido hacia el templo de Goh, la razón no se le fue rebelada hasta que la situación empeoro. Ahora la misma Zhanta salía del templo a atender la calamidad.

-¿maestra que pasa?—dijo el joven de apenas diez años.

-nada pequeño, nada en lo absoluto solo tengo que ir a recoger algunas provisiones— mintió el joven muy bien sabia que las provisiones llegaban al templo cada mes, además de que la suma no tenia permitido salir.

-maestra por favor no me mienta, se que algo está pasando en el templo de Goh y quiero ayudar, yo sé que soy joven pero no soy inútil—dijo con serenidad y con una madures ilógica con su edad.

-lo siento Naruto pero no puedes ir—dijo cortante, sin embargo al ver la cara de desilusión del chico decidió hablar—pero si puedo decirte esto; por atención… desde hace más o menos un mes los cultivos y los animales de los poblados que rodean el templo han estado muriendo de manera muy extraña como si hubieran sido malditos…. Entonces el Sumo ejecutor o sea tu padre envió un mensaje pidiendo ayuda al templo escondido ya que ni sus consejeros más sabios pudieron descifrar que pasaba, ante la llamada de ayuda envié unas de las mas calificadas sacerdotisas del templo, pensé que todo estaría bien pues ellas sabían eliminar cualquier tipo de maldición conocida….pero—hizo una pausan intentando ahogar el llanto—ellas murieron por causas desconocidas mientras investigaban…ahora me tengo que ir…. Y no te preocupes estaré bien—dijo adelantándose al cualquier comentario del chico. Y así aquella mañana la suma salió del templo para nunca volver….

-Minato buen día tenga usted—dijo la joven Zhanta apenas arribó al templo de Goh.

-buen día—respondió con mucha preocupación en su voz –dejémonos de formalidades y dime qué piensas de esta situación—dijo intentando contener su desesperación sin mucho éxito.

-pues, como le había platicado con anterioridad se trata de una poderosa maldición destinada a debilitar al pueblo matando y destruyendo los alimentos del templo—dijo seria mirando por una de la ventanas de la sala real dirigiendo su vista hacia las montañas mas occidentales.

-entonces, se trata de…-

-si mi señor seguramente de un ataque de alguna clase, no estoy segura que buscaran pero hay que estar alertas—dijo completando la frase del Sumo ejecutor.

-eso temía…-dijo en susurro—Zhanta te pido que por favor reúnas a todo el pueblo dentro del templo y levantes una barrera junto con los demás sacerdotes—dijo serio mientras entregaba el sello real a la joven, con esto los guardias la obedecerían sin importar que.

-si mi señor…ah y por cierto, él está bien y muy preocupado por esta situación—dijo con una sonrisa al señor del templo.

-¿eh?... gracias me alivias el corazón—respondió sabiendo que ella hacía referencia a su hijo. De inmediato la Suma salió del trono para obedecer las órdenes de su rey, entre tanto este llamo inmediatamente a su esposa para comentarle lo que había charlado con la sacerdotisa y con esto decirle que pusiera en sobre aviso las tropas del templo.

Dos horas después ya estaba la mitad de la población dentro del templo entrando de a poco, mientras que a las afueras se reunían los soldados en vigía permanente sin saber cuándo ni como ocurriría algo.

-señor ya está casi todas la población dentro del templo y la barrera levantada—dijo la joven pero sabia sacerdotisa.

-bien, prepara las provisiones—dijo mientras se encargaba de algunos soldados contagiados por la maldición.

-entendido, pero señor solo hay provisiones para mantener el templo y al pueblo durante una semana si nada ocurre en este tiempo tendremos que evacuar el lugar o si no, nos enfrentaremos a la hambruna—dijo Zhanta muy preocupada.

-estoy consciente de ello, pero espero que para ese momento ya hallamos solucionado todo—dijo sin quitar la vista de las heridas podridas de los soldados.

-si mi señor—dijo finamente entendiendo que debía salir de allí, debía obtener mas información sobre el problema, la mejor opción era ir a los cultivos de maíz en los cuales se reporto el primer caso.

Montada en su fiel lagarto de color turquesa llego a la zona, la tierra estaba podrida y expedía olores nauseabundos incluso la selva circundante moría. Observando aquella imagen tan desoladora decidió tomar una muestra de tierra la cual llevaría al templo y allí poder analizarla con mayor seguridad (aun no olvidaba lo que le paso a sus alumnas); cuando su concentración se centro en recoger la tierra, sintió como la halaban del lugar, había sido su fiel lagarto que la mordió del largo vestido alejándola con un tirón de una gran hacha de llamas que calló justo donde ella estaba tan solo un segundo antes.

-¿pero qué..?—cuestiono la joven al ver el atentado a su integridad— ¿quien anda ahí? Muéstrese—grito desesperada-ibi outta— conjuro como última opción, la cual dio resultado pues de la nada apareció una bestia de cuatro metros de altura erguida sobre sus patas traseras mientras que con las delanteras sostenía el hacha que antes le habían lanzado, su cuerpo era de un purpura muy oscuro y parecía tener escamas, también llevaba una armadura de bronce y en su espalda cargaba otra hacha de igual tamaño a la que llevaba en frente su rostro aunque deforme y aterrador era muy Antrópico, estaba más que segura de que se trataba de un demonio, pero ¿Qué hacia un demonio allí? Fue la pregunta que se formuló.

Sin embargo su pregunta tendría que esperar, la bestia ataco de nuevo; blandiendo esta vez las dos hachas (una con cada mano) cada golpe que lanzaba era devastador la tierra retumbaba con cada arremetida pero la sacerdotisa los evitaba con gracia y agilidad, así como los que no podía evitar simplemente los absorbía con un poderoso escudo conjurado.

-no durare mucho si esto sigue así—dijo en voz baja mientras las dos hachas golpeaban por tercera vez el escudo que había levantado alrededor de su persona.

-Caerás como la escoria que eres, pequeño mortal—bramo el demonio al ver que sus ataques hasta ahora habían sido inútiles.

-eso lo veremos—dijo intentado no sonar agotada, aunque así fuera, hace mucho no hacía uso de su magia y menos en tal proporción.

Terminada su frase la enorme bestia dio un golpe aplastante que barrio con las fuerzas de la joven sacerdotisa, destruyendo el escudo y lanzándola a volar varios metros en el aire.

-¡es tu fin! Escoria humana—soltó con desprecio el demonio.

-tempus est huius mundi. Quod Foveam ad praecipitium, pellentesque a vobis Tenebrarum ¡abyssus manet!—rezo la sacerdotisa aun tirada en el suelo pútrido.

-¡pagaras tu insolencia!—volvió a gritar la bestia cuando con el rezo la Suma lo exorcizo de este mundo.

Al terminar la batalla aun herida se monto como pudo sobre su fiel lagarto color turquesa de regreso al templo, debía dar informe de lo que acaba de pasar sin embargo dicho informe jamás llegaría a su destino, pues mientras montaba de regreso a gran velocidad fue atacada por una docena de pequeñas criaturas envueltas en llamas, "mas demonios" fue lo último que pensó antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Entre tanto desde el templo de Goh el sumo ejecutor y la general de las tropas esperaban impacientes la llegada de Zhanta, su ausencia a las altas horas de la noche era preocupante pues ya la luna casi alcazaba su máxima altura en el cielo. Intrigada Kushina asomo por la ventana del trono observando la luna llena, brillante y hermosa pero extramente esa noche también la sentía fría y lejana; y fue observando esa luna que vio como desde el oriente se acercaban volando unas bestias gigantescas con cuerpo de serpiente y alas de ave.

-mi amor, algo espelúznate se aproxima—dijo desesperada la mujer llamando la atención de sus esposo.

-lo sé, mira—dijo observando por la otra ventana que miraba hacia el occidente desde donde se acervan una docena de bestias idénticas a las que habían atacado a la joven sacerdotisa, Sorprendida, salió de la habitación gritándoles a sus tropas

—alerta, se acercan por los flancos derecho eh izquierdo—tomo su arma dispuesta a pelear…. Pelear, luchar, combatir dar la vida por un ideal, por su gente por quienes amaban, fueron los pensamientos en los soldados cuando atravesaron el escudo que protegía al templo y así mismo dispuestos a todo. Mientras que los sacerdotes dentro del templo se encargaban de mantener el escudo en pie pues el ataque del ejército demoniaco era brutal usaban tanto devastadores hachazos como potentes llamaras, sin contar que su aura era asfixiante. La lucha se prolongo hasta el amanecer cuando ya las tropas del templo estaban agotadas tanto en número como en espíritu, mientras que el ejército demoniaco seguía implacable e inquebrantable, por fin después de tal asedio después de un día y medio de ataque el templo sucumbió ante las llamas viles. el pueblo calcinado, los cuerpos destajados y los monumentos destrozados fue lo único que quedo al final de la lucha.

Y en el templo escondido un único sobreviviente de toda la civilización cautivo allí por el último hechizo que Zhanta lanzo antes de dejar el templo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rama segunda, las montañas occidentales.**

Al occidente del mar de Trantal justo cuando la selva de Goh desaparece altitudinalmente en la cordillera, cercano a los tres mil metros de altura se encuentra una ciudad, incrustada en la misma roca volcánica que caracteriza a toda la cordillera, construida con diversos materiales dependiendo de la clase social de la gente que en ella habitaba: el castillo en acero y enchapado en oro negro, las torres sobresalían labradas en hierro y acero mientras la punta culminaba con una joya flotante de color violeta finalmente las casas eran de simple madera y latón. Dentro de _punta violeta_, que era el nombre de la ciudadela vivía la civilización de Shat'motha cuyo significado en lengua nativa era: "los domadores de sombras".

En general los ciudadanos de _punta violeta_ vivían una vida tranquila, cultivando diferentes tipos de alimentos, los cuales eran favorecidos por los pisos térmicos de la montaña: en las laderas más secas cultivaban granos, en las pequeñas planicies verduras y frutales en la falda de la montaña justo cuando iniciaba la selva de Goh. Curiosamente el pueblo no criaba animales para el consumo pues toda la civilización tenía una dieta estrictamente vegetal, los únicos animales que fueron domesticados en la larga historia de _punta violeta_ fueron los Hitmu: unas aves de gran tamaño, colorido plumaje, alas cortas (inútiles pera el vuelo) pero de patas largas y fuertes, que sirvieron como animales de carga, para arar los cultivos y como monturas en los largos viajes para cosechar (especialmente los frutales).

En cuanto a sus pobladores; era curioso pues no contaba con ninguna fuerza militar pero a cambio de eso su civilización destacaba por el manejo de la magia. Sin embargo su magia no era común, pues todos los estudios y avances en este tema se centraron en: invocar, dominar, someter y utilizar para su beneficio a los demonios provenientes del vacío abisal, y es así como todo hechicero que viviese en _punta violeta_ debía ser capaz de dominar por lo menos un demonio para que le ayudase en todas las labores cotidianas.

Y es por esta curiosa habilidad de controlar los seres abisales, que hace un siglo _punta violeta_ fue incluida de manera no violenta a una alianza con un imperio emergente, el cual había conquistado mas de 100 pueblos vía armada, pero con _punta violeta _la situación fue diferente ya que el emperador, decidió evitar la sangre y en cambio de esto utilizar las habilidades únicas de este pueblo a su favor, por su parte punta violeta decidió unirse a la alianza ya que favorecía enormemente su economía, podrían importar: metales, minerales y plantas de zonas lejanas; la alianza se pudo definir como algo bueno para ambas partes los primero 90 años; pero con la muerte del primer emperador y la ascensión al trono de su hijo las cosas habían cambiado mucho.

Con la llegada del nuevo emperador se les exigía constantemente pruebas de lealtad a punta violeta y estos (ya que habían endeudado) tenían que obedecer sin replicar nada. Y hoy justamente en la víspera del quito nacimiento del hijo menor de señor de punta violeta, el emperador había enviado un comunicado indicando:

-_Se le exige al señor de punta violeta el envío inmediato de uno de los mejores manipuladores de demonios_—fue la frase que llamo mas la atención de Fugaku, quien era en ese momento el líder de la dinastía cuarta en punta violeta o sea el señor regente de la ciudad.

-tiene que estar bromeando—dijo en tono bajo, a la vez que releía la carta por tercera vez.

-no mi señor, el emperador no quiere que hayan más secretos en punta violeta así que exige que la información o sea uno de los hechiceros salga de la ciudad para adiestrar manipuladores de demonio en la capital—dijo el mensajero repitiendo las mismas palabras que en la carta se expresaban.

-Si claro, se leer—dijo en tono ofendido, ¿Qué se creía este simple mensajero?, fue su pensamiento ante la inoportuna intervención del plebeyo. —Ahora largo ya le enviare respuesta a tú emperador—finalizo haciendo un ademan con la mano indicándole al mensajero que se retirara.

-como ordene… y es nuestro emperador—dijo en tono desafiante. Lo cual fue razón suficiente para que el señor regente de punta violeta castigara la insolencia. Sin decir palabra alguna le ordeno a su esclavo demoniaco se deshiciera del mensajero. Dicho demonio emergió de la sombra del Hombre ubicándose detrás del castigado y sin mostrar una forma tangible o reconocible una garra del demonio atravesó el pecho del insolente mensajero; destrozándole el alma y la vida misma.

-buen provecho Chad—dijo Fugaku entrando de nuevo en su habitación.

-Gracias mi señor—dijo la sombra aun sin tomar forma física mientras se ocultaba de nuevo.

-Cariño, ¿qué quería el mensajero?—pregunto la reina de la ciudad, después de observar cada detalle de lo ocurrido en la puerta.

-¿uhg? Escuchaste bien lo que quería, no creo que haga falta que lo preguntes—respondió tajante, pero a la vez entregándole la carta para que ella misma la leyera.

-¿y qué aras?—rechisto seria.

-no lo sé—respondió cansado, esa situación lo había cansado mentalmente.

-Yo iré—intervino en la conversación un joven de 10 años cuyas características físicas eran una combinación del señor y la señora regentes de punta violeta.

-¿qué pretendes Itachi?—pregunto firme la madre, ante la osadía de su hijo el cual evidentemente estuvo escuchando toda la situación a escondidas.

-nada solo quiero que las relaciones políticas se mantenga—dijo el joven.

-sabes muy bien que los secretos de punta violeta se quedan en punta violeta, la información es poder y eso es lo que nos ha mantenido vivos por cien años—respondió enojado por tener que repetir algo que bien su hijo sabia hace tiempo.

-¿entonces desobedecerás al imperio padre?—de nuevo su hijo mayor le faltaba al respeto, hasta ese momento ha sido el orgullo de la dinastía no entendía por qué se estaba comportando de ese modo.

-digamos que tendremos que encontrar otra forma de complacer a tú emperador—respondió de por mas enojado el regente de la ciudad.

-como digas padre, entonces con vuestro permiso me retiro—dijo finalmente el chico entendiendo al ver la sombra del demonio desplazarse por el suelo de la habitación dispuesta a dale un golpe de gracia, que no podría decir otro comentario tan atrevido.

-pero… amor sin ánimo de ser atrevida ¿Qué aremos con esta situación?—dijo cuando su hijo mayor salió de la habitación.

-pues como le dije al muchacho, tendremos que contentar a este dichoso emperador de alguna otra manera—dijo mientras se derrumbaba sobre uno de los sofás.

-oye, se que la carta te dejo un poco irritado, pero recuerda que hoy es la iniciación del pequeño—acoto la mujer.

-tienes razón, ven hay que organizar la ceremonia, dile a Sasuke que se vista de gala—dijo el hombre tomando un libro de la librería ubicada al sur de la habitación

-sabes ahora que lo pienso con la desaparición del mensajero ese chiquillo de emperador no sabrá que la carta llegó—dijo la mujer en cuánto iba a atravesar el marco de la puerta—o sea simplemente simulemos que nunca llego nada—dijo finalmente para eliminar cualquier duda en su esposo.

-sabes, eres astuta, bella, bondadosa pero a su vez con un toque tan hermoso de maldad...—dijo abrazándola por la cintura—y esa última parte de tu personalidad me enamora como no tienes idea—agrego al oído de la sonrojada dama.

-voy por el chico—replico intentando fingir serenidad después de un momento tan bochornoso. Ante tal respuesta el hombre solo le dio paso con un sonrisa picara en su rostro sabia que después tendrían más tiempo.

Entre tanto el hijo menor de la pareja regente en punta violeta estaba sentado mirando al horizonte en uno de los balcones de la torre sur del castillo.

-hijo…es hora—dijo la madre del menor cuando entro en el balcón.

-si—fue su escueta respuesta, la entrada repentina de su progenitora lo asusto un poco, pero como se le había enseñado desde que nació eso ¡jamás se admite!

El chico se levanto de su letárgica "meditación" y se dirigió a su habitación donde se pondría su mejor gala: un pantalón de algodón teñido de negro, una pechera de cuero de Hitmu de igual modo teñida de negro con algunas incrustaciones de un cristal color purpura en los hombros, al igual que la pechera los zapatos también estaban hechos del cuero de esta ave solo que estos no estaba teñidos y en ellos se podía apreciar el color de la piel del ave, un purpura suave (el cual dependía del plumaje que llevaba el animal en vida) y finalmente para adornar todo el conjunto un capa tejida de plumas de la misma icónica ave de la región.

-estoy listo—avisó saliendo de la recamara.

-muy bien hijo, y recuerda hoy oficialmente serás un Shat'motha—dijo llena de orgullo la mujer—mas te vale no arruinarlo—susurro por lo bajo, en vano pues fue escuchada por el chico.

-si madre—fue lo único sensato de contestar.

Ante la mirada vigilante de su madre y el nudo en el estomago que se le empezaba a formar en la boca del estomago entro en el anfiteatro donde lo esperaba el señor regente y toda la nobleza de punta violeta.

-¿preparado?—pregunto el hombre enfrente del chico.

-en cuerpo y alma—contesto el joven de apenas cinco años, recitando el ritual que practico durante semanas.

-en este pergamino esta el pacto que establecerás con tu demonio—rezo mostrando un trozo de pergamino hecho de cuero.

-con ese pergamino sellaré la promesa—continuo levantando la mano izquierda.

-¡tu sangre será tu firma!— con una cuchilla corto la palma de la mano del joven y de esta cayeron varias gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino.

-con mi firma espero tu marca—finalizo el chico tomando el pergamino con su mano derecha y arrojándolo sobre el suelo.

Inmediatamente el trozo toco el suelo tres de los nobles que hasta ahora solo habían observado formaron un triangulo alrededor del pergamino, los tres susurraron al unisonó algunas palabras inentendibles, dichas palabras dieron por abierto el portal entre el abismo y el mundo mortal.

Los minutos pasaron y nada ocurría, un portal abierto y la esencia del chico no atraía a ningún demonio ni siquiera uno mísero, ¡nada!.

Los pensamiento en la mente de sus progenitores era de simple decepción, puesto que cuando ellos mismos hicieron su ritual de iniciación los demonios de alta estirpe lucharon en el portal por su esencia y ellos se dieron el lujo de escoger cual querían como esclavo, incluso la historia se repitió con el hijo mayor pues este logro llamar una bestia casi apocalíptica. Pero ahora el joven Sasuke no conseguía atraer nada y si no lo lograba antes del ocaso seria simplemente desterrado.

Pasaron exactamente dos horas desde que se dio por comenzado el ritual de invocación los nobles que mantenían el portal abierto estaban agotados puesto que esta tarea consumía mucha de su energía.

-dejemos esto ya, estamos agotados y no queda si no media hora para el ocaso, el inútil este no lo conseguirá—dijo una de las personas que mantenían el portal abierto

-¡NO! Aun le queda tiempo , denle la oportunidad—dijo la voz del Hermano mayor del aludido, Itachi.

Ante la intervención del chico decidieron darle la media hora restante aunque muchos sabían era inútil lo que no logro en dos horas no lo lograra en apenas media hora

Finalmente cuando el joven Sasuke se había rendido frustrado por su propio fracaso y la mirada inquisidora de quienes lo rodeaban, del portal asomo un ente: una criatura de forma femenina de color blanco transparente con leves toques de azul en los bordes de la su esbelta figura, su armadura de plata resaltaba fuertemente sobre el color de su cuerpo, en su cadera llevaba tres fundas de armas dos a lado izquierdo para ser empuñadas por su mano derecha y una en su lado derecho para ser empuñada por su mano izquierda, dos de las fundas eran largas como si guardara en ellas espadas, y una era corta justo del tamaño de una daga, además de las armas del ser destacaban sus grandes alas blancas cubiertas de lo que se podrían asemejar a plumas y finalmente el casco que tapaba todo su rosto impidiendo que se vieran sus ojos haciendo suponer que no podía ver por ellos, sin embargo al ser un ser de esta naturaleza es lógico pensar que no los necesita.

-Hola pequeño—saludo lo que debía ser pero no parecía un demonio.

-sírveme ser extra dimensional— recito el joven con la esperanza de subyugar a la criatura, levanto su mano ensangrentada dirigiéndola hacia el demonio, de esta surgieron hilos color carmín con los que sometería la voluntad del ser abisal.

-calma pequeño, aun no estás listo para tenerme—dijo cortando los hilos que la envolvían con la daga.

-¿pero qué dices?—replico el chico al ver que el demonio tenía el poder para evitar el dominio. O quizás el no era lo suficientemente poderoso.

-observa a tu alrededor he congelado el tiempo de esta zona, solo tú puedes verme—dio espacio para que el chico observara a su alrededor—tu esencia no es como la de los demás que se encuentran aquí, es diferente, es especial… si así la definiría yo así que no te sientas menos; pero como te dije aun no estás en edad de entenderlo—rio ante lo dicho.

-no entiendo nada de lo que dices criatura…pero si no consigo domar un demonio seré desterrado—dijo extrañamente sereno ante la situación.

-entiendo, entonces mi mascota será suficiente por ahora—y entonces silbo para llamar una bestia quimérica con cuerpo de león y tres cabezas: de lobo, león y águila (en orden de izquierda a derecha), para después desaparecer ella por el mismo portal por donde entro.

-sírveme ser extra dimensional—recito de nuevo esta vez dirigiendo su mano sangrante hacia la quimera, los lazos carmesís rodearon al demonio subyugando su bestial voluntad y atándolo al joven de oscuros ojos.

-el rito a culminado con éxito—gritaron al unísono los tres nobles que hasta ahora mantuvieron abierto el portal.

-bien, me largo—fue la respuesta simplista que dio el padre del chico, estaba cansado por lo largo del mismo y algo decepcionado de que su hijo demorara tanto por una bestia quimérica.

-regresen todos a su labores—dijo Mikoto dando por finalizada la ceremonia—bien hecho cariño—refiriéndose al pequeño muchacho.

-gracias madre—respondió levantando su rostro para observar a la mujer a la cara.

Cuando todos se retiraron el joven Sasuke subió por la torre oeste hasta una de las habitaciones más apartadas y al mismo tiempo más lujosas de la ciudadela.

-¿puedo pasar?—pregunto el chico frente a la puerta.

-adelante—dijo desde la habitación— ¿qué quieres hermanito?—agrego el Joven de diez años.

-pues nada…. Solo quería…. —titubeo ante lo que iba a decir.

-solo querías agradecerme por apoyarte en la ceremonia—agrego terminando la oración de su pequeño hermanito el cual por orgullo no se atrevía a terminarla.

-si, pues…gra…gr…gracias—soltó en un susurro casi inaudible, para después salir de la habitación. Dejando ver ante su hermano mayor una situación bastante cómica.

Hoy había sido un duro día para el joven Sasuke, pero no será el único ya que hoy daba comienzo a su entrenamiento, como perteneciente a la familia real debía entrenarse como un poderoso hechicero para servir y mandar a su pueblo, así lo dictaminaban las tradiciones de punta violeta.

Básicamente fueron cinco años de esfuerzos sobre humanos: desde el alba hasta el ocaso en un trabajo incansable, Todo para dominar las artes demoniacas y los diferentes hechizos que su pueblo acuño durante milenios, y para pena o agrado del chico hasta ahora su entrenamiento estaba en la mitad aun quedaba mucho por aprender, y aunque la labor era agotadora no había tiempo para descansar ni mucho menos pensar en desistir ya que su finalidad para toda esta faena es superar toda expectativa sobre él, acallar a los que lo menosprecian y sobre pasar cualquier punto de comparación, Su hermano.

Y mientras el chico se encargaba de sacar sus estudios adelante sobre todo para callar a su padre, este estaba más pendiente de otras cosas, cosas mucho mas importantes a nivel político: llevaba cinco años engañando al emperador para no tener que revelar los secretos de su tierra, y hoy en vísperas de "Luna azul" una festividad muy importante para punta violeta, el emperador cansado de excusas, solicitó comunicarse personalmente. Gracias a que la influencia de "luna azul" permitía comunicarse a través de los espejos.

-Buen día, gente de esta hermosa ciudad—saludo el reflejo en el gran espejo ubicado en el anfiteatro se ceremonias.

-Buen día emperador—respondió al saludo Fugaku— ¿A qué debemos el honor de su llamada?—fingió inocencia el señor.

-bien sabes a que llamo, pero eso ya no importa—dijo en tono burlesco.

-ah... ¿no importa?—la respuesta del joven en el espejo lo dejo confundido.

-claro que no, si ustedes quieren mantener sus secretos de estado el imperio respeta eso…. Aunque sabemos lo que han hecho para mantenerlos—cada palabra que decía el susodicho emperador lo confundía a un mas dejándole la conclusión, ¡algo quiere!.

-le agradezco su comprensión—intento ser cortes, pero su confusión cada vez era más grande.

-no, no tienes porque… -soltó una risilla-aunque ahora que lo mencionas hacia el oriente de esta ciudadela en medio y oculta por la selva hay un templo, con unas cuantas e insignificantes personas—relato como si de un cuento se tratara.

-si mi señor, lo conocemos es el templo de Goh, hemos establecido unas cuantas rutas comerciales con ellos; su magia es poderosa y su conocimientos avanzados…serian bueno aliados—contestó creyendo entender lo que el emperador le intentaba decir.

-hahahaha que gracioso eres, ¿tal humor es característico de toda su gente?—la escandalosa carcajada que dio fue suficiente para dejar en silencio total al anfiteatro entero—no, no Fugaku quiero que los destruyas—finalizo cambiando su seño a uno serio y sereno.

-pero señor…. No contamos con fuerza militar para tal asalto—respondió asombrado, el emperador bien sabia que ellos no contaban con ningún tipo de milicia y que el templo de Goh estaba muy bien custodiado, simplemente era un acto suicida.

-hay Fugaku, enserio ¿Por qué me haces tales bromas? Se dé ante mano que ustedes son capases de invocar demonio capaces de devastar todo a su paso…además tómalo como una compensación por matar todos los mensajeros del imperio que envié durante estos años—dijo con la mirada fija en el hombre sembrándole un real pánico, inaudito para alguien tan joven.

-muy bien, empezare de inmediato con la planeación de ataque—dijo a sabiendas que la táctica que el emperador planteaba era demasiado riesgosa.

-espero buenas noticias—dijo para luego romper la comunicación junto con el espejo en el cual hasta ahora se había reflejado su imagen.

-¡Mikoto! Necesito tu ayuda—grito desesperado saliendo del anfiteatro.

-¿qué sería? Cariño—respondió acudiendo al llamado de su esposo.

-eres la única hechicera lo suficientemente fuerte y diestra para la labor—dijo alagando las cualidades de su esposa, con tal de que esta no se negara luego—necesito que lances una potente maldición sobre el templo de Goh—completo su petición.

-¿sobre Goh'tra?...no hay problema—firme tomo la decisión a sabiendas que esto la podría destruir, una maldición tan grande consume demasiada energía.

-gracias—agradeció el acto de su mujer, tenía que finalizar esta tarea antes que nada.

Le urgía solucionar sus problemas diplomáticos, por esto de inmediato encomendó a toda la nobleza y el clero para abrir los portales y controlar lo que ellos denominaban bestias del fin del mundo.

El poder de cada Bestia era inconmensurable y requería de entre cuatro a cinco hechiceros para poder subyugar la voluntad del demonio, por esta razón las fuerzas se vieron limitadas a una docena de incursores de doble hacha y cinco dragones serpiente, denominados de este modo por la literatura de punta violeta.

En medio de la confusión del ataque el hijo mayor de los gobernantes de punta violeta ahora con quince años escapo, siendo seguido por su hermano menor sin embargo este ultimo al desconocer totalmente el camino se perdió en las montañas….

_El ataque se planeo durante dos meses durante los cuales la tierra enemiga fue asolada por una fuerte maldición, la invocación y dominación de las bestias culmino al cabo de una semana y el ataque tan solo día y medio, tiempo suficiente para devastar todo rastro del templo de goh. Las fuerzas de punta violeta están agotadas._

Este fue el mensaje que leyó el emperador días después de que el ataque se llevará con éxito; ya con el templo de Goh destruido y con el poder de punta violeta a su total merced, pues tenía a su lado a uno de los hijos de la ciudad, no necesitaba más de ellos así que su ultima movida en este juego fue mandar la destrucción de la ciudadela, siendo sus ordenes exactas "aprovechad que están débiles, que ardan, hasta los huesos".


	3. Chapter 3

**Rama tercera, encuentro el desierto y la tribu de Shut.**

El sol sofocante del desierto, era un claro contraste sobre la brisa de la selva que dejo días atrás, y hoy en su decimo tercer días de viaje el agua le empezaba a escasear necesitaba salir de aquella zona lo más rápido posible, si no enfrentaría graves consecuencias.

-calma pequeño, clama—dijo el joven de ojos azules a su lagarto en el cual iba montado, claramente el animal estaba agotado y necesitaba alimento, el problema es que no tenía ni con que alimentarse a sí mismo mucho menos para darle al lagarto. -descansemos un rato—finalizo dirigiendo las riendas a un pequeño y solitario árbol quemado por el sol que proporcionaba una tenue pero vital sombra en esos instantes.

Cuando se recostó sobre el chamizo soltó un fuerte suspiro, realmente estaba agotado y el sol agobiante no ayudaba a su estado.

Durante cinco minutos cerró los ojos necesitaba relajarse, cinco minutos de descanso luego seguiría su viaje para poder salir de ese horrible desierto.

Al cabo de su corto pero refrescante descanso, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de la situación tan horrible en la cual se había metido, ¡el lagarto había escapado! Sin dejar ningún rastro de su paradero ni de qué camino había tomado.

-¡Mierda!... tendrías que ser idiota al no imaginarlo antes-grito furioso dándole una fuerte patada al marchito árbol.-claro, es más que obvio: el animalito con hambre sed y calor…. El muy maldito me abandono—termino rindiéndose, tirado en el suelo de rodillas lamentándose en un berrinche demasiado infantil para sus veinte años.

Mientras se lamentaba de su propia desgracia en aquel paraje olvidado sintió como una suave brisa le golpeaba el rostro, estaba fría, húmeda, ¡fresca!

-¡agua! Esa brisa esta húmeda…. Debe haber agua cerca—esperanzado intento seguir el origen de la brisa, caminando durante horas debajo del sol ese horrible sol que le quemaba, estaba agotado mucho más que antes y su esperanza de encontrar agua se desvanecía con cada paso que se hundía entre las dunas de arena.

-¡ya!… me rindo si muero ahora seré un buen alimento para los buitres—dijo en tono burlesco, definitivamente el calor lo hacía delirar-¡no!, no Me puedo rendir, no ahora que encontré parte de lo que buscaba—reanimado espiritual mas no físicamente volvió a emprender camino; camino por las rocas, resbalo en la arena hasta que finalmente su camino termino cuando frente a él se encontraba una de las dunas más grandes y altas que jamás haya visto y es que en realidad no había visto muchas, pero esta se le hacía imponente, decidió subirla aun a sin saber si subiéndola lograría algo.

-lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabia—grito eufórico aun con la poca energía que tenia, pero como no hacerlo si desde la cima de dicho montón de arena veía lo que claramente era un oasis.—espero no sea una ilusión— agregó un tanto preocupado al imaginarse tal idea, para luego intentar bajar de la montaña de arena, labor que fue obstaculizada por un obstáculo en su camino, enterrado en la arena había algo, algo que lo hizo caer, algo grande, algo pesado, ¡¿algo vivo?

-pero que diablos—fue su expresión cuando entre la arena enterrado hallo a un chico—esta desmallado… necesita agua urgente—dijo después de tomarle los signos vitales y comprobar si aun continuaba con vida.

Simplemente lo cargo sobre su hombro derecho, bajando la duna deslizándose sentado sobre la arena. Cuando llego al oasis el primer pensamiento fue alegrarse de que no fuera una ilusión.

-quédate ahí… no te muevas—menciono estúpidamente dejando al chico inconsciente apoyado sobre una palmera, mientras él fue a un pequeño lago a humedecer un trapo y sacar un poco de agua.

-calma, calma ya pronto estarás bien—dijo frotando el trapo húmedo sobre la pálida piel ahora enrojecida por el sol del rostro del chico. "es lindo" pensó cuando paso el trapo por la frente y sobre los ojos—REDUCTIO—conjuro un hechizo de sanación tenía que darle un poco de vitalidad al joven de oscuros cabellos, no sabía exactamente la razón solo sentía que quería hacerlo.

-¿estas bien?—pregunto el rubio al ver como su hechizo de sanación surtía efecto y el desconocido recobraba el conocimiento.

-¿te parece que estoy bien?... ¿es mas quien diantres eres tú?—fue su vulgar respuesta. "como es que una persona con esas facciones puede ser tan agrio" fue el pensamiento del oji azul.

-que grosero… solo te pregunte…. Además fui yo quien te rescato, deberías ser un poco más agradecido—respondió desafiante, no iba a ceder ante este altanero.

-como sea, ¿Quién diablos eres tú?... y ¿por qué me rescataste?—replico de nuevo, para él no tenía lógica de una persona se preocupara por otra—sabes da igual, me largo—dijo finalmente sin dar tiempo a que el otro contestara.

-no creo que sea buena idea que te levantes, aun estas muy débil—acoto sentado en la arena mirando como el chico de oscuro cabello hacia un intento cómico por levantarse.

-¿de qué te ríes idiota?—rugió con furia, cuando la risa en el otro no pudo ser contenida.

-yo de nada—mintió—y este al que llamas idiota tiene nombre y reitero te salvo la vida—acoto mirando como el otro volvía a caer de espaldas sobre la arena.

-¿y qué quieres por ello dinero, comida? Pues no tengo nada así que lárgate—resoplo aferrado a la palmera como si esta fuera su salvavidas en medio del océano.

-serás idiota, ¿te es tan difícil comprender que alguien haga algo sin esperar nada a cambio?—lo miro fijamente a los ojos intentando escrutar entre tanta hostilidad algo que….diferente. —Aff... me llamo Naruto, y ¿tú?—extendió su mano en forma de saludo, esperaba que con esto el otro se calmara un poco.

-Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke—respondió dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la arena, definitivamente estaba débil y pues si había un idiota interesado en ayudarlo sin esperar un pago, debía aprovecharlo.

-ven, creo que ambos necesitamos comida, así que hay que buscarla y que mejor lugar que este oasis que por suerte encontramos—dijo tomando al otro chico y cargarlo aunque el también estaba débil sentía que no podía dejar al otro tirado en la arena.

-Gra…gr…graaaa—balbuceaba Sasuke mientras era cargado por el chico de ojos claros.

-pesas poco, ¿hace cuanto estas en el desierto?—interrumpió, por dos razones: la primera el evitarle decir la que al parecer era una dolorosa frase, y la segunda le interesaba escuchar la historia del chico.

-no… no lo sé perdí la cuenta desde hace mucho, es mas no sé ni cuanto llevaba inconsciente—contesto aliviado por no tener que dar las gracias, la última vez que dijo esa palabra fue traicionado por alguien muy cercano.

-¿luego que paso?—pregunto dejando de nuevo al chico sobre el suelo; solo que esta vez recostado sobre lo que parecía ser una palma de dátiles.

-pues aunque parezca ridículo, cuando llevaba diez días vagando por el desierto me empezó a escasear la comida así que empecé a buscar algo de provisiones, pero como has de imaginar no encontré nada, agotado me recosté a la sombra de un árbol quemado dejando a mi Hitmu a mi lado, cerré los ojos durante apenas un minuto, y el muy desgraciado pájaro desapareció en ese tiempo, me abandono, dejándome sin nada de agua, ya que la tenia amarrada en la silla de montar—relato su historia mirando como el rubio trepaba la palmera intentando bajar algún fruto.

-jajajaajajajajajaja—su risa volvió a enojar al de oscuro cabellos.

-¿te parece muy graciosa la desgracia ajena, bastardo?—rechisto furioso mirando al otro chico reír mientras intentaba no soltar los dátiles que traía en sus brazos.

-calma, calma no te enojes que no me rio por eso—contesto aun sin poder contenerse completamente, pero al ver la mirada acusante del recién conocido, agrego—lo que pasa es que, a mi me paso exactamente lo mismo, o sea mi lagarto también huyo dejándome varado en la mitad de la nada, la única diferencia es que yo cargaba un poco de agua en una vejiga, la cual siempre cargo con migo—finalizo entregándole un par de frutos al otro joven.

-veo, me alegra que no yo no sea al único que le ocurre semejante estupidez—dijo mientras literalmente devoraba el fruto de aquella palma.

-no creo que sea una estupidez, o sea los pobres animales seguramente se fueron a buscar comida por su cuenta ya que nosotros no fuimos capaces de, pues darles lo que necesitaban—agrego sentado enfrente de Sasuke, también comiendo con mucho ánimo los frutos.

-creo que tienes razón…bueno pero ahora lo importante es saber dónde estamos—dijo ya con energía renovada.

-uhmm…. en medio de la nada—respondió en tono sarcástico.

- eso ya lo sé, estamos perdidos esto también lo sé, pero hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí—replico el de cabello oscuro.

-ya, ya no tienes que desesperar pero realmente…-fue interrumpido por unos chillidos desconocidos para él, pero que Sasuke conocía bastante bien.

-¡Gali!—gritó Sasuke adelantándose a cualquier comentario que el rubio pudiera decir y a su vez corriendo hacia donde provenían los chillidos

Preguntándose quién o que podría ser "Gali" el joven rubio simplemente lo siguió de cerca, corrieron unos cuantos metros para encontrar una escena de por mas extraña, una Gran ave de plumaje verde brillante luchaba con unas criaturas grotescas las cuales intentaban atarla.

-¡ustedes… montón de bestias raras dejen a Gali en paz!—grito desafiante el joven de cabello oscuro a los humanoides que intentaban cazar el ave. Dichas criaturas tenían un cuerpo casi humano, mas habían claras y notorias diferencias: el color de su piel tenían gamas de purpuras, sus piernas traseras eran realmente cortas mientras que las delanteras eran extremadamente largas y robustas, lo cual los obligaba a caminar encorvados la mayor parte del tiempo, su pecho y cadera estaba en concorde con el tamaño de las extremidades que soportaban, luego estaba su cuello y se caracterizaba por una ausencia total de él, arriba de este ausente cuello estaba una diminuta y alargada cabeza, cubierta con una máscara de madera.

-Q'e ne's Shon Utedes Inthusos—pregunto el que parecía ser el jefe de estas criaturas, mirándolos con brillantes ojos rojos.

-les dije que suelten a Gali— volvió a amenazar esta vez desenfundando una daga.

-oye, Sasuke dijiste que te llamabas…. No creo que sea buena idea amenazarlos— agrego el Rubio detallando como las miradas de todo el grupo de esas criaturas se posaban sobre ellos dos.

-se los advertí—ignoró al otro chico—_Caos espiritual_—recito mientras la punta de la daga se dirigía a uno de los humanoides de inmediato del arma salieron dos sombras que atacaron a la miserable criatura, levantándola por el aire varios metros para luego azotarla contra la arena—si no quieren que le pase lo mismo a todos dejen en paz a Gali, y lárguense seres inmundos—agrego sin ceder un centímetro.

-Shon Otiles, athape'los—dicho esto a la criatura se le iluminaron las manos y ojos de un fuego azul claro invocando a su alrededor una serie de pequeñas flamas flotantes, las cuales lanzo contra el joven de oscuros cabellos.

-¡Cuidado!—grito el rubio al ver que el otro no pretendía moverse o evitar dichas flamas, así que decidió salvarlo por segunda vez levantando un escudo de energía en frente de ellos, sin embargo subestimo el poder del ataque ya que este al chocar con el escudo lo destruyo en pedazos mientras la energía restante causó una explosión, levantando una fina capa de arena-¡vamos!—halo de la mano al otro chico mientras continuaban ocultos por la arena.

-pero y mi Hitmu, necesito rescatarlo si no quien sabe que le harán esas bestias—dijo mientras era halado lejos de la explosión.

-después piensas en ello, por ahora sería mejor sobre vivir no ves que son más que nosotros—intento razonar el rubio.

Al escuchar la sensatez de las palabras Sasuke decidió que por ahora sería mejor hacerle caso, ya luego averiguaría la forma de rescatar a su querida Gali. Pero su prioridad ahora era correr y ponerse a salvo.

-creo que los perdimos—dijo el chico de oscuro cabello al notar que ya no eran seguidos.

-eso parece—concordó su compañero—oye Sasuke que crees que sean esas marcas en los arboles—agrego viendo que todos los arboles de la zona estaban tallados con símbolos extraños.

-diría yo que, son símbolos de ritual o algo así—explico el de mirada oscura a su intrigado compañero.

-¿símbolos ritual? O sea para ceremonias o sacrificios, cierto—divagó un poco sobre el tema mientras observaba las diferencias y similitudes de cada símbolo, resultaba todos extrañamente iguales.

-She eq'vocan, e'thupidos edthanjeros—dijo la criatura que hasta hace poco los estaba siguiendo—Noh ithenten u'ir ethan rodheaos—agrego mostrando con su mano a al menos doce mas de los humanoides rodeando la posición de los jóvenes.

Acorralados no tenían más opción, debía defenderse aunque los números indicaran una desventaja clara hacia ellos, su disposición a la batalla era clara sin embargo aquellos que los rodeaban no parecían intentar atacarles.

-Naruto, que crees pretendan estos—comento en medio de la tensión el chico.

-no lo se están muy quietos, y la sonrisa en la cara de ese de allá me da escalofríos—respondió indicando con el dedo al que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Con ambos jóvenes pendientes de las acciones que efectuaba el líder de las criaturas, ninguno se percato de cómo los símbolos grabados en los arboles se iluminaban de un rojo intenso.

-e'than pe'didos—dijo finalmente el líder del grupo de caza soltando una estruendosa carcajada. Luego de reírse a sus anchas levanto su mano izquierda iluminada del mismo color que las marcas en los árboles para luego bajarla cual sentencia de juez, dicho acto hizo que la energía que hasta ese momento se acumulo en los símbolos fuera liberada en forma de potente llamaradas.

-¡cuidado!—esta vez fue el chico de oscuros ojos el que se lanzo al recate; en primera no iba a permitir que lo rescataran de nuevo eso sería humillante, y segundo solo sintió la necesidad carnal de proteger al otro muchacho, dicha protección no fue dada por ningún escudo o magia, el hijo de punta violeta carecía de tal virtud, la protección fue sacrificando su propia integridad física y es así como abalanzándose sobre el joven Naruto, Sasuke recibió cerca del 80 % del daño de las llamaradas, quedando inconsciente en el acto y con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en todo su cuerpo; entre tanto el joven protegido solo sufrió unas leves quemaduras en las partes del cuerpo que no alcanzo a cubrir Sasuke con su cuerpo, sin embargo también perdió el conocimiento por el intenso calor producido en la explosión de fuego y la cantidad intoxicarte de humo que se produjo después del evento.

La percepción del mundo de ambos se corto cerca de cuatro horas, que fue lo que duraron inconscientes, mas sin embargo al despertar sus deseos seguramente eran los de seguir perdidos en el limbo de su subconsciente, porque la situación no resultaba nada favorable.

Estaban en medio de lo que seguramente era la aldea de dichas criaturas, encerrados en una pequeña jaula de madera en la que a duras penas cavia uno de los dos, mas sin embargo ubicados de manera incomoda se encontraban los dos.

-¿Sasuke estas bien?—pregunto el de orbes azules, percatándose del mal estado de su compañero.

-tú que crees idiota….si yo estoy de maravilla—contesto con sarcasmo.

-por Goh, dejarías de ser tan arisco una vez en la vida…. No ves que me estaba preocupando por ti—soltó enojado por el comentario tan soez de su compañero.

-ya… si, si… estoy mal herido no ves—respondió ya mas "calmado" aunque en su rostro no podía ocultar el inmenso dolor que sentía.

-te pedí que no fueras tan agresivo…. Bueno ya da igual quítate las ropas tengo que sanar esas quemaduras—dijo serio, mientras observaba las vestiduras de cuero chamuscadas.

El otro chico solo se limito a obedecer, retirando con cuidado los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue una capa de algodón, seguido de una pechera chamuscada de cuero de Hitmu dejando entrever su pálido dorso, fuerte pero algo delgado seguramente por la falta de alimento en las últimas semanas, ahora adornado con machas rojas clara evidencia de las quemaduras.

-no es muy grave… seguramente doloroso pero no son profundas—examino Naruto posando suavemente los dedos sobre el cuerpo pálido del otro, claro sin tocar directamente las heridas—el cuero de esa pechera es muy bueno—finalizo realzando el hecho de que si esto no fuera así seguramente el chico habría muerto por las quemaduras.

Mientras el otro joven solo permanecía en silencio observando como el rubio hacía gala de sus facultades sanadoras.

-eres muy bueno en esto—dijo de repente al ver como sus quemaduras estaban casi sanadas.

-gracias, y eso que nunca viste a mi maestra; ella si era buena yo solo sé un par de trucos—dijo con nostalgia recordando a su difunda maestra.

-ya veo….—agrego al notar la incomodidad de Naruto—por la frase que dijiste antes, he de suponer que eres de la selva de Goh ¿cierto?—intento cambia el tema.

-así es… más exactamente del desparecido Goh'tra—su mirada nuevamente expresaba aquel sentimiento de frustración, pues él no pudo hacer nada para mantener su civilización con vida—por las joyas en tu ropa y el pajarraco que dices llamar Gali supongo que eres de punta Violeta… ¿o me equivoco?—tenia ciertas sospechas sobre punta violeta pues creía que esta estuvo involucrada con la destrucción de su pueblo más sin embargo cuando meses atrás llego al lugar donde se supone estaba ubicada la civilización solo encontró un montón de ruinas

-así es, pero como ya sabrás punta violeta ya no existe así que se puede decir no soy de ningún lado—relató con el pensamiento de que para él ya no existía ningún lugar al cual llamar hogar.

-sabes es curioso ver como dos ciudades tan cercanas, fueron destruidas de la noche a la mañana… es mas ¿no sabes los motivos por los cuales tu pueblo fue "aniquilado"?—pregunto en tono inquisidor.

-no, yo fui trasladado a una de las colonias semanas antes de que punta violeta fuera destruida así que no sé nada al respecto—mintió, él bien estaba enterado de la situación política de su ciudad y como hace diez años se les ordeno atacar un pueblo inocente y como luego fueron apuñalados a traición por sus aliados. Pero ahora no le convenía que su "sanador" supiera la verdad, es más no tenia ningún interés de decirlo, su único propósito ahora era salir de aquel infernal desierto, llegar a la capital de imperio y asesinar al emperador de pacotilla.

-ya veo…. Listo ya sanaron la mayoría, siento no seguir curando tu heridas pero estoy algo agotado—respondió confiando en el otro chico, además estaba cansado lo único que había comido en días eran unos cuantos dátiles.

-no importa, igual hiciste un esplendido trabajo—dijo intentando acomodarse en aquella jaula tan pequeña, para finalmente quedar uno en frente del otro con las espaldas recostadas contra las paredes de la jaula y sus piernas intercaladas.

-ahora ¿cómo saldremos se aquí ?—observo el panorama por los barrotes de la jaula—oigan ustedes…sáquenos de aquí—grito furioso el chico a las desinteresadas por su situación criaturas.

-oye, no creo que eso sirva de algo—acoto Sasuke con un poco de vergüenza ajena.

-Veo q'e los Inthusos depetharon—hizo notar aquel que era carcelero de los dos muchachos.

-que obvio bestia inmunda—soltó con rabia, el ojinegro ya desesperado por estar encerrado-¿Qué nos van a hacer, comernos?—termino intentando indagar sobre su posible destino si no lograban escapar.

-ethupido muchaco, nosothos noh shomos Bethias, nosothos shomos la tibu de Shut… y noh comemo poquedias—contesto uno de los shut, el que era más viejo y más grande en toda la tribu al parecer el líder de todo el pueblo.

-entonces ¿Qué harán con nosotros?—inquirió curioso el rubio.

-y ¿qué harán con Gali?—irrumpió el moreno preocupado por su compañera de viaje.

-Utedes d'os ser'an un saquificio pada la disha lu'na, yd lha av'e shera un G'an fetin, jutho com un Lagato q'e econtamos aier—respondió el líder de los shut soltando una de las risas que tanto molesta al ojinegro, para luego perderse de la vista de los dos muchachos entrando en una de las casas de hojas y ramas que constituían la tribu.

-mi lagarto—exclamo preocupado, pero a la vez aliviado por que ya conocía el paradero de su fiel mascota además del resto de sus cosas.

-no te preocupes, tengo un plan para salir de aquí—dijo con seguridad el chico de ojos negros, haciéndole un ademan para que el otro se acerca.

-te escucho—respondió bajo para no ser escuchados por sus captores, acercando su rostro al de otro muchacho y de este modo escuchar el plan de escape, en medio de todo los pensamientos fueron confusos, estaba pendiente de cada detalle sobre el plan, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en que su voz era suave y grave así como el aliento que chocaba contra su oído le causaba sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes.

-comprendo—espero a que el otro comenzara a ejecutar el plan, aun sin quitar esos pensamientos extraños de su mente.

-_el pacto que un día hicimos, ahora se renovara por que el tiempo no hace que se olviden los compromisos, y yo ahora te necesito_—recito con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que pequeñas sombras negras revolaran el lugar.

-¿funciono?—intervino el rubio al notar que aunque ya había terminado el ritual aun no ocurría nada.

-no lo sé, pero creo que es un buen momento para decir que nunca fui muy bueno para con los demonios—dijo apesadumbrado recordando las malas experiencias que ha tenido respecto a este tipo de hechizos.

-buera hora para…-iba a reclamar algo cuando fue interrumpido puesto que la fogata del centro del pueblo, estallo y de ella el demonio quimérico perteneciente al joven de cabello azabache apareció.

-en tu cara… si funciono—replico infantilmente, algo inconforme con del de ojos negros.—ahora es tu turno de actuar—agrego regresando a su serenidad habitual.

-claro ya veras como yo no fracaso—dijo altanero y lleno de orgullo—una cabeza tan pequeña como la de estos no creo que guarde un cerebro lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir mi control mental—hablaba mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el carcelero. Y así aprovechando el caos creado por el demonio que apareció de la "nada" utilizaron el control mental para que su propio carcelero los liberara.

-Batha! Mi Hi'jo au et'a domi'do—grito el líder de la tribu poniendo fin a todo el escándalo, a la vez que con un rápido movimiento de su mano invoco las mismas llamaradas azules típicas de la magia en la tribu solo que estas eran tan poderosas que incineraron al demonio quimérico hasta solo dejar las cenizas. —Uthedes a don'de q'en q'e va'an—agrego furioso divisando a los dos muchachos cuando intentaban escapar.

-¿nosotros?...eh no, no a ningún lado—el nerviosismo del ojiazul era notorio en su voz— ¿qué hacemos ahora? Sasu…-no termino su frase ya que en medio de la destrucción y caos dejado por el demonio ahora calcinado alcanzo a divisar, un pequeño cuerpo tirado respirando forzadamente, y ya que estaba en la choza de la cual salió el líder de la tribu supuso que era el hijo. —Disculpe señor, líder de los Shut, ese pequeño que está enfermo, ¿es su hijo?—cuestiono quería salir de la duda.

-Ashi es, mi Hi'jo no fue Bedecid'o por la dio'a Lu'na po' eso ute'des sean el saquificio q' alege a la dio'sa—explico el líder Shut.

-espere, no tiene por que sacrificarnos si yo la sano ¿cierto?... si no me cree solo dele un vistazo a este, yo le cure las quemaduras—señalo el aun desnudo dorso de su compañero cautivo.

-que intentas hacer ayudando a los que nos quieren matar—respondió confundido por el extraño comportamiento del rubio, sin poder ocultar un leve pero notable tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Shi ute'des cuan a mi Hi'jo noh sol'o losh libedade si non q' ademash losh guiade fueda del deshieto— respondió esperanzado, en sus rojos ojos se notaba la preocupación hacia la enfermedad de su adorado hijo.

-trato hecho…-respondió Sasuke, decidiendo por los dos cosa que en realidad no molesto al otro chico.—vamos tu puedes—dijo por lo bajo animando al otro aunque no existía necesidad de ello.

-si,…._Reducctio_—rezo cuando se acerco al "pequeño Shut",

El hijo del líder de la tribu, mostraba estar muy enfermo el usar un hechizo tan general como "reductico" no sería suficiente; tendría que pensar rápido y escoger las palabras adecuadas, si enserio quería salvar al joven.

-_ferro cordis_—rezo como segundo encantamiento, este era más fuerte y daría al enfermo vitalidad. Sin embargo la condición del chico no parecía mejorar.

-_paenitentia anima_—este era el hechizo más poderoso que conocía respecto a la sanación por que no solo sanaba heridas, daba vitalidad sino que además podía eliminar algún tipo de maleficio sobre el sanado. Sin embargo tampoco funcionaba… ¿Qué tipo de mal padecía el pobre muchacho? Pensó finalmente a punto de rendirse.

-cálmate Naruto, no desesperes recuerda el no está herido ni débil, él está enfermo—acoto el ojen de oscuros ojos al ver la desesperación en el rostro del rubio.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, pero no sé….espera creo que sí sé qué hacer—dijo recordando alguna de las múltiples enseñanzas que su maestra Zhanta le dio un tiempo atrás-_mundissimae carnis_—rezo finalmente, no era un hechizo de sanación propiamente dicho, era una especia de purificación corporal donde se le extraía cualquier objeto o parasito que hubiera dentro: una especie de purga. Y ante este último encantamiento el chico despertó recobrando toda su vitalidad.

-bien hecho—felicito el Sasuke al ojiazul.

-¿en algún momento lo dudaste?—respondió orgulloso de su trabajo.

Y como persona honorable que era el líder de la tribu Shut, cumplió su palabra: devolviendo los dos animales a los chicos, para luego escoltarlos personalmente hasta el límite del desierto, una llanura seca, donde claramente vivían personas y existían caminos demarcados hechos por el imperio soberano en la zona.

-bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos—soltó de repente Naruto, parado a un lado de su lagarto.

-si, creo—respondió no muy seguro.

-¡oh!...toma sé que no es fino cuero de Hitmu pero será mas decente que andar por ahí con esa pechera quemada, además es del más fino paño que se producía en Goh—agrego, entregándole una pechera color violeta oscuro que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de la silla de montar.

-Gracias—respondió sin darse cuenta la palabra que había mencionado. Para luego montar su fiel Gali—quizás nos veamos en otra ocasión—finalizo ya cuando el ave estaba en marcha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rama cuarta. Caos en la villa y gloria en el Valle.**

El ultimo letrero que leyó indicaba un pueblo a diez kilómetros, sin embargo llevaba medio día de viaje y aun no veía nada que no fuera aquella llanura arbolada, no se quejaba por la vista el paisaje era de por mas decir hermoso además de ser un claro contraste el desierto donde las gamas de amarillos y ocres saturaban la vista, en cambio esta lugar hacia gala de multitud de colores verdes, rojos, marrones, azules y porque no el mismo amarillo que antes lo desquició ahora se veía estético entre el collage de tramas; en efecto era una vista envidiable pero no era lo único que distraía su atención pues los sonidos eran embriagantes: cantos de aves, susurros del viento en la hierba y los arboles. Definitivamente no eran tan hermosos como los que dejo atrás en Goh pero realmente hacían deleite a sus oídos.

-Alto ahí extranjero—sentencio una fuerte y rígida voz, que saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos. —¿Qué lo trae por villa piedra?—pregunto el soldado cumpliendo su deber como guardián de la villa.

-eh… no nada soy un simple viajero en busca de provisiones—respondió cuando su mente fue traída de vuelta a la realidad.

-pues adelante, solo recuerde esta villa es del imperio cualquier amenaza contra la tranquilidad pública es una amenaza contra el imperio—dijo intentando sonar amenazador, sin embargo se noto como esta frase perdía fuerza de tantas veces que la ha repetido. Ignorando al guardia siguió su camino necesitaba provisiones y un poblado fue lo más oportuno que le pudo haber pasado, después de deambular por la villa pudo notar dos cosas bastante curiosas: la primera es que "villa piedra" no era un nombre muy adecuado para el pueblo las casas eran e ramas y palos con algo de lodo seco, otros establecimientos más "importantes" eran de madera cortada en tablas, y finalmente lo único que de verdad era en piedra era la catedral; un hermoso edifico estilo barroco, más alto que cualquier árbol en la selva de Goh, y más decorado que cualquier monumento que él antes haya visto; la segunda cosa importante que noto es que la gente parecía vacía algo les faltaba, podía saber eso ya que él tenia una fuerte conexión con lo espiritual, sin embargo no lograba deducir que.

Ignorando tanto la imponente catedral y la gente "gris" decidió entrar en una de las tabernas locales.

-¿Qué se le ofrece viajero?—dijo una mujer de mediana edad, la cual atendía el establecimiento; por sus ropas sucias y desgastadas logró saber que aunque fuera dependiente de este negocio no era mucho lo que ganaba con él.

-Agua, pan, algo de grano, carne seca y si es posible algo de fruta para el lagarto que ve allá afuera—respondió sentándose en uno de los troncos que servían de asiento, al tiempo que señalaba con su dedo pulgar por uno de los orificios de la pared al reptil hambriento atado afuera del establecimiento.

-como quiera—fue la seca respuesta que dio la tabernera haciendo un ademan a uno de sus hijos para que este se encargara del animal, mientras ella iba al "almacén" a empacar el pedido de aquel extraño extranjero.

Ya en la parte trasera de la taberna la dependiente, ya con un mayor perspectiva de la situación vio como ese chico extraño tenia ropas finas, gastadas pero de un excelente material; peguntándose ¿Qué beneficio puedo sacarle a este?, sin más regreso junto al rubio para entregarle su pedido.

-tenga señor—dijo entregando desconfiada la bolsa-¿con que va a pagar?—pregunto aun sin soltar la bolsa.

Era gracioso ver como la mujer desconfiaba de él así que sin ponerle más trabas al asunto saco un trozo de oro de forma triangular, gravado por un lado un árbol, y por el otro el Sumo ejecutor Minato; en efecto era la moneda de su tierra.

-con esto debe bastar, supongo que no manejan la misma moneda pero el oro vale, ¿no es así?—dijo tomando su bolsa e yéndose de ese lugar.

Cuando el joven dejo la taberna la mujer quedo estupefacta la pieza de oro era hermosa, de excelente acuñación y de buen peso lo que significada que no estaba fundida con otro metal, era pura, sin duda valía mil veces más que las mediocres mercancías que el chico compro.

-madre, ¿estás bien?— Dijo el menor de los cuatro hijos de la tabernera preocupado por el rostro que mostraba la mujer.

-si hijo… de maravilla—respondió a la vez que maquinaba un plan para obtener más de aquellas bellas piezas de oro.

Entre tanto, el joven de ojos azules caminaba junto a su fiel lagarto buscando una posada decente en la cual quedarse, hoy no tenía ganas de dormir en el suelo, si tenía la oportunidad debía aprovecharla. Camino por la calle principal y no encontraba nada bueno o siquiera decente, así que decidió adentrarse en los callejones más estrechos del pueblo, no era la mejor idea ya que no conocía la zona, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo si podía dormir en una cama cómoda, o como mínimo en un montón de paja; y como si pensar en los riesgos que podría tráele adentrarse en estos corredores tan estrechos fuera un augurio de calamidad, se vio rodeado de cuatro hombres con no muy buenas intenciones.

-¿qué quieren…?—pregunto sereno, divisando entre los cuatro a uno de los hijos de la tabernera.

-nada importante chico, solo danos todo el oro que lleves encima—dijo uno de los hombres desfundando un cuchillo de carnicería oxidado.

-saben no me gusta lastimar a las personas, pero tampoco me gusta que intenten robarme—respondió la amenaza levantando sus puños en posición de guardia, la guardia típica de su templo: las piernas abiertas, el tronco recto sus brazos colgando del cuerpo el derecho dirigido hacia atrás mientras su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante con los codos ligeramente doblados y las palmas de la mano mirando hacia arriba.

-miren que raro es este, cree que así se va a defender de nosotros—dijo uno de los hombres, específicamente el hijo de la tabernera.

Finalizada la burla por parte de los bandidos, dos de los asaltantes se lanzaron sobre el chico empuñando de manera torpe los cuchillos oxidados, sin embargo su primer asalto fracaso pues fue detenido por una de las más simples barreras de energía creadas por Naruto.

-¿pero qué clase de demonio o hechicero es este extranjero?—gritaron los que no se habían movido de su lugar.

-¿demonio?... ¿hechicero? yo no soy tal cosa—replicó ante las acusaciones falsas de los atacantes.

-captúrenlo seguro el imperio pagara muy bien por llevar un brujo—dio la grandiosa idea el que es hijo de la tabernera.

-¿Brujo? ¿Imperio? ¿Capturar? ¿Pagar? Por Goh enserio que ustedes están locos…-reacciono expandiendo su escudo de manera que empujo y lanzo a los bandidos lejos de él—adiós montón de locos— echo a correr halando a su mascota reptil.

Sin embargo su escape fue frustrado de manera irónica: el alboroto causado en el callejón hizo que los habitantes de sector llamaran a los guardias, los cuales no vieron como los cuatro hombres intentaba atacar al rubio, no, ellos lo que vieron y lo que les interesaba ver era al "brujo", lo que según se les estipulo en su entrenamiento militar "una verdadera amenaza".

-alto ahí brujo extranjero—sentencio uno de los guardas apuntando con una ballesta al chico.

-¿acaso todos están aquí locos? Yo no soy ningún brujo, es mas no sé ni que es eso—soltó en un tono nerviosos y desesperado por tan inverosímil situación.

-rápido callen a este, antes de que nos embruje a todos—ordeno el capitán de las tropas, de inmediato uno de los solados saco una pequeña roca esférica color turquesa cuya textura visual daba la impresión de que fuera liquida, y la tiro al chico de inmediato este levanto un escudo a modo de defensa.

La dichosa piedra choco contra la barrera y al contacto la destruyo en mil pedazos para luego absorber cada uno de esos fragmentos, no quedando satisfecha con esto y como si el trozo de roca tuviera vida pasó a drenar toda la energía el chico, cosa que realmente no fue fácil ya que el descendiente del templo de Goh poseía un gran poder; finalmente él callo rendido inconsciente por la falta de energía.

-…por qué me haaaa—no terminó su frase, porque de nuevo al igual que como le paso en el desierto alguien lo necesitaba inconsciente. Y de nuevo no tuvo conciencia del mundo por varias horas. Para que al despertar se encontrará frente a un situación ridícula la única diferencia esta vez es que no estaba con él Sasuke ¿acaso lo extrañaba?.

-a levantar, brujo miserable—ordeno el guardia que lo tenía arrestado.

-que no soy ningún brujo!—bufo molesto ante la forma tan irritante que todo el mundo se empeño en llamarlo, pero eso podría esperar ahora tenía que mirar en donde diablos estaba exactamente.

-a callar miserable, el arzobispo se encargara de decidir tu futuro, pero por mi lo mandaba directo a la hoguera—dijo casi escupiéndole cada palabra.

Realmente no quería seguir protestando se notaba que este guardia era más terco que su lagarto cuando tenía hambre, soltó un suspiro y se dedico a observar el lugar en donde estaba, en efecto era la catedral del pueblo grande lujosa y excelentemente decorada, todo lo contrario al miserable pueblo que la rodeaba, ¿Qué clase de gobernante permitía tales lujos en un solo lugar mientras el resto del pueblo mora de hambre? Peros sus pensamientos sociales tenían que esperar el arzobispo entraba en escena: un viejo encorvado, huesudo y malacara, vestido con una túnica blanca y dorado y un tocado en su cabeza el cual dictaminaba su estatus además de cubrirle la calva.

-suelta al joven guardia—dijo el recién llegado enderezando su espalda.

-como ordene su señoría—respondió el guardia totalmente sumiso.

-ahora…._duerme—_agrego el viejo señalando con su mano derecha al soldado que de inmediato cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-pensé que ninguno en este pueblo poseía poder—acoto el rubio al ver como el viejo claramente hechizo al guardia.

-el poder es solo para aquellos que somos dignos…-respondió altanero—pero basta de eso quien eres tú y porque siento esa aura tan poderosa en ti—agrego mientras se acercaba al joven, para "mirarlo más de cerca"

-mi Nombre es Naruto, y soy un Sacerdote del templo de Goh— respondió a la pregunta.

-con que sacerdote ¿eh?, de Goh ¿eh? No que donde quede eso pero si se que un sacerdote tan poderosos como tu será bienvenido para el imperio—dijo el viejo tomando la barbilla del joven con sus huesudos dedos.

-eh..ok usted me hace creer que la gente de aquí está loca de verdad… mejor dígame quien es usted y porque la gente de este pueblo no posee magia—decidio preguntar ante la anómala situación de este pueblo, ya que desde muy pequeño se le enseño que Yggdrasil daba poder a todo el mundo era imposible que una zona estuviera desprovista de este beneficio.

-jejejeje—rio con flema en su pecho—pero que joven tan simpático yo soy el arzobispo Reneg, líder de este pueblo y representante del imperio en esta zona, y porque esta gente no tiene magia ya te lo dije no la merece toda es canalizada y absorbida para el imperio por la roca que vez ahí—dijo señalando el altar de la catedral en donde se encontraba una roca idéntica a la que usaron para someterlo solo que esta era mucho más grande que aquella.

-o sea que por eso sentía este lugar tan raro—susurro al darse cuenta como todo encajaba dentro de su cabeza.

-mira chico, voy a serte sincero tu poder es grande y serias un excelente sucesor en esta catedral, así que acepta mi oferta o se eliminado—levanto su mano izquierda dirigiéndola hacia el guardia dormido y de ella salió expedida un fuego dorado que quemo hasta la nada el cuerpo del indefenso militar.

-y si, acepto tú oferta me enseñaras eso—

-claro que si, ¿entonces qué dices?—no le tenía miedo a lo que el anciano le hiciera estaba seguro de poderlo vencer pero la idea de un poco mas de conocimiento en las artes "sagradas" no le vendría mal.

-si—fue su simple respuesta, una respuesta que causo un simple y aterradora sonrisa en la cara el viejo.

Por otro lado no muy lejos de este pueblo conquistado por el imperio naciente exactamente a unos cuatro kilómetros, en medio de un valle formado por la erosión de un rio, perdido y sin la más mínima idea hacia donde dirigirse se encontraba la contraparte de esta historia.

-otra vez perdido…. Que ridículo debí haber robado un mapa en el ultimo pueblo que estuve—dijo frustrado desmontando el ave—lo único rescatable de todo esto, que no he sufrido por comida, este bosque está lleno de frutos y tubérculos—hablaba para sí mismo mientras arrancaba de raíz una planta de hojas anchas, con el fin de obtener un poco de almidón.

-_estas perdido, yo puedo ayudarte_—resonó una voz femenina en su cabeza justo cuando se disponía a cocinar los tubérculos.

-Genial, ahora resulta que escucho voces… ¿Qué clase de ridículo espíritu me estará acosando?—gruño ante su "suerte"

-_pero que chico… tan interesante, pero te equivocas no soy un espíritu o algo que se le asemeje y si puedo ayudarte… ¿perdiste a tu demonio? No es así hijo de punta violeta_—respondió la "voz"

-no sé cómo diablos supiste eso pero, no me interesa ninguna de tus ridículas ofertas—dispuesto a irse apago las brazas que acaba de prender con el fin de cocinar, recogió sus cosas y se monto de nuevo.

La risa de la mujer fue lo único que recibió esta vez como respuesta, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue lo más inverosímil de la noche, sin advertencia la tierra literalmente se abrió tragándose al joven renuente a la ayuda y a su ave mascota, la caída era oscura no y podía escuchar más que la irritante risa de aquella mujer.

-¡Cállate espectro, me estas irritando!—grito ya fastidiado por aquella risa.

-_¿te irrito? Disculpa no es mi intención pero deberías relajarte—_soltó irónica la voz.

Después de lo que parecieron 10 minutos de caída vio el final de aquel "abismo" una luz blanca brillante algo extraño porque no existía ningún cristal o llama que pudiera dar tal iluminación.

-_bienvenido_—dijo la voz inmediatamente el chico azoto contra el suelo.

-¿está loca? Qué pretende con todo esto—respondió levantándose, después de recuperarse de la caída que extrañamente no fue muy fuerte.

-_alégrate no te rompiste nada, bueno como veo que estas algo exaltado iré al grano…mi nombre es Zanth y al igual que tu mi hogar fue alguna vez punta violeta solo que yo abandone la ciudad varios años antes de que fuera destruida…-_dijo la voz, la cual se hacía presente como una mujer que no aparentaba más de 30 años de cabello negro y corto, sus ojos grandes y de color negro ónice resaltaban en su pálido rostro, pero quizás su apariencia física no destacaba tanto como su vestido blanco, largo, adornado con holanes, decorado con hojas secas de diversas plantas y joyas de color violeta las cuales eran características en las vestimentas de Punta violeta.

-a que se refiere, y ¿Qué es este lugar?—pregunto el joven mirándola fijo a los ojos.

-_¿este lugar?...acaso importa eso—_rio divertida—_no pequeño, no es a lo que me refiero se que perdiste a tu demonio en el desierto cuando te contraste con cierta persona, y sé que un ciudadano de punta violeta necesita uno_—respondió evadiendo las preguntas del joven.

-no me interesa en lo más mínimo ser o no ser de una pueblo que ya ni existe, ahora si fuera tan gentil de sacarme de este hueco—su mirada reflejaba ira real y pura ira.

-_eh dicho que te calmes_—del lado derecho de la mujer salió un Chico alto delgado y fuerte, sin embargo este chico no era humano su cuerpo era de color blanco transparente y solo cubierto por una armadura de plata la cual se limitaba a su cintura y a sus hombros, su rostro poseía facciones suaves casi femeninas donde resaltaba sus ojos de color rojo rubí los cuales igualaban el rojo tan intenso de su cabello, pero quizás lo que más relataba de todo el personaje eran las enormes alas emplumadas en su espalda, en general se le hacían muy familiares las características pero no lograba recordad de donde. La criatura humanoide se ubico justo detrás de Sasuke reteniéndolo con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha empuñaba una larga y delgada espada apuntando justo al cuello del moreno.

-ah! Genial estás loca y ahora quieres matarme—soltó con ironía.

-que te calles y escuches, precioso—regaño la criatura al joven mientras fijaba una miraba lasciva sobre el chico.

-_mira Sasuke, escúchame con atención el chico que te retiene se llama Tao y es mi demonio, sé que no lo parece pero eso es porque él pertenece a la elite del vacío abisal, ¿no sé si sepas algo de eso ?_—hablo calmadamente la chica.

-si estoy al tanto, el abismo es como nuestro mundo hay "personas", "animales" incluso "plantas"; según me dices supongo que tu demonio es del tipo "persona" y es de los más poderosos, y también algo atrevido—dijo cuando el chico demonio pasaba su legua por su mejilla derecha.

-_es algo curioso, pero eso no es lo importante lo que quiero decirte es que a ti por tu esencia te corresponde un demonio del mismo tipo y ella me ha contactado diciéndome que estás listo, y me pidió que te ayudara; si no fuera por eso no habría perdido mi tiempo en un chico tan osco como tu_—

-entiendo… ¿puedes soltarme? Esto me está resultando algo incomodo—

-_Tao libéralo, parece que ya se calmo un poco_ —Zanth se acerco a donde estaba los dos chicos mostrando uno de los pergaminos de invocación característicos de punta violeta—_Sasuke este que ves aquí es el ultimo pergamino de cuero de Hitmu, el último contrato vitalicio con un demonio y por petición de ella lo gastare en ti así que comencemos con el ritual—_las palabras de la mujer sonaban verídicas, pero aun no sabía quién era "ella" y porque se le había pedido a esta mujer su ayuda.

– ¿_Preparado?_—comenzó Zanth.

-en cuerpo y alma—continuo no tenía nada que perder, si ese era el ultimo pergamino, ¡no le importaba!

-_En este pergamino esta el pacto que establecerás con tu demonio_—

-con ese pergamino….sellare la promesa—titubeo un poco hace años no recitaba dicha ceremonia.

-¡_Tu sangre será tu firma!_—esta vez fue el demonio que con la punta de su espada corto la mano izquierda de Sasuke.

-con mi firma espero tu marca—tomo el pergamino con la mano derecha y lo arrojo al suelo, el tenia sus dudas hace años cuando hizo este ritual por primera vez necesitaron tres nobles que abrieran el portal pero ahora solo estaba esa mujer, ¿Qué pretendía?

La mujer se ubico al lado del pergamino abrió sus brazos y sin ningún esfuerzo abrió un portal entre el abismo y el plano donde se ubicaban. Y al contrario de lo que ocurrió hace ya 10 años el demonio no demoro en aparecer y era ella la misma entidad que apareció hace tantos años aquel demonio humanoide. Ahora entendía por que Tao se le hacía familiar; ya que esta entidad femenina guardaba un gran parecido con el demonio de Zanth

-hola de nuevo pequeño—dijo la demonesa que ya bien conocía.

-Hooola—no sabía cómo comportase la criatura era en cierto modo intimidante.

-dame la mano chico—ordeno extendiendo la mano izquierda el chico obedeció acto seguido los lazos carmín envolvieron el pacto entre los dos.—esta hecho ahora tengo un nombre de tu dimensión…. Rin—

-¿Rin?—ahora sí que la situación se había vuelto rara hace tan solo una hora estaba en busca de tubérculos y ahora estaba haciendo un nuevo pacto con una Demonio llamada Rin.

-_bien ahora lo único que queda es enseñarte el hechizo icónico de punta violeta, es realmente vergonzoso que tu no lo sepas y andes por ahí_—menciono la mujer mientras que flotaba por la habitación, un que no se distinguieran paredes puertas o algo lógico solo espacio blanco.

-de nuevo ¿estás loca?—esta vez fue Rin quien le robo las palabras de la boca al joven Sasuke.

-_para nada, es mas creo que el pequeño quisiera este conjuro es poderoso y además le puede ayudar a defender a aquella persona_—de verdad le estaba molestando ya que esas dos le llamaran pequeño, sin contar la constante mirada de Tao sobre él.

-¿Qué persona?... y si es poderoso quiero aprenderlo—respondió serio.

-_ves Rin es ambicioso como yo, oh si esa persona aquella que te salvo del morir hace unos días esa misma persona que en estos momentos está siendo reclutada por el imperio que tanto odiamos—_mostro la mujer en una esfera de energía todo lo que le estaba pasando a Naruto, como era entrenado en nuevas artes y como además de eso el viejo sacerdote manipulaba su mente.

-oye, y como a mí que me viene interesando lo que le paso o no a ese—respondió en su tono osco de siempre.

-_y dices que yo soy la loca, vas en busca del emperador por venganza, dices que no te interesa tu pueblo y aun así vas por venganza conoces al ultimo descendiente del Goh entrenado personalmente por mi hermana y dices que no te interesa lo que le pueda pasar, y lo peor de la historia no sabes ni siquiera porque fue el ataque que destruyo tu hogar-_dijo en tono satírico escupiendo cada una de las ironías en el comportamiento del chico.

-¿y acaso usted si sabe?—respondió aparentemente ignorando el 90% del regaño.

-_y supongo quieres saber…ya da igual: mira hace 10 años el emperador notó que su imperio era muy pequeño así decidió expandirlo, pero no siendo suficiente eso decidió que todo el poder que circulaba desde Yggdrasil debía estar bajo su control y es así como se hizo con unas rocas que absorbían el drenaban toda la energía hacia él, sin embargo habían dos baluartes donde existían lo conocimientos para detener dicho drenado….adivina cuáles eran esas dos ciudades—_termino su relato enojada por recordar la historia.

-Ok… después de escuchar todo eso, tengo solo dos preguntas…. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso y por qué no haces nada si tanto te enoja la situación?—

-_eso no te interesa, ahora para evitar intentar enseñarte un hechizo que tardarías en aprender varias meses mejor te lo paso telepáticamente, ahora lárgate de aquí necesitas ayudar al sacerdote de Goh el te puede ayudar a cumplir tu objetivo, claro tienes que contarle lo que te acabo de contar…. ¡Bah! Lárgate_—dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano y de nuevo el piso debajo del joven flaqueo tragándose al chico, dejando a Sasuke con solo un pensamiento "a esta loca sí que le gusta hablar"

Y como si la historia se repitiera una y otra vez, el golpe al caer fue bastante fuerte definitivamente hoy no era el día para su cadera.

-¿Señor vas a ir con el Sacerdote?—pregunto Rin

-supongo que no tengo más opción—se monto de nuevo sobre el ave—Rin… ¿sabes donde esta?—antes de que le ocurriera todo esto el estaba perdido, y ahora aun mas.

-Claro mi señor, sígame—la Demonio de pronto cambio su actitud de llamarlo "pequeño" y ahora lo trataba muy formal.

Acto seguido el chico siguió a Rin por el bosque dando se cuenta que no estaba tan perdido como él creía, a pocos kilómetros encontró el dichoso pueblo.

-Mi señor, el joven sacerdote de Goh se encuentra dentro de ese edificio—la chica señalo una gran construcción justo en la mitad del pueblo.

-hay que entrar con cuidado, no sé qué tipo de rarezas nos espere adentro—señalo Sasuke, observando como habían guardias armados por las calles del pueblo, al parecer algo los había alertado

-mi Señor si me permite yo puedo ayudar con eso-de inmediato Rin desenfundo las dos espadas formando una cruz, y en el centro de la figura se formo una pequeña esfera azul, dos segundos más tarde de que Rin separara las espadas los dos fueron cubiertos por un velo—Ahora somos invisibles a los ojos mortales, mi señor—no podía negar que esta compañera era mucho mejor que la quimera que tubo desde pequeño.

Con el sigilo que les proporcionaba el "velo" lograron entrar al pueblo esquivar todos los guardias y entrar por una de las ventanas de una de las torres de la catedral ya que la puerta principal estaba cerrada, bajaron con cuidado de la torre para encontrar al viejo y al joven sacerdote en frente del altar, no parecía nada grave pero si se detallaba en los ojos del joven Naruto se podía ver como este no estaba consciente de nada, su mirada estaba perdida.

-Muy bien aprendiz….ahora vamos a practicar de nuevo el corte sagrado: primero estiras tu manos con la palma abierta y los dedos juntos concentras tu energía en tu mano y lanzas hacia los entrometidos visitantes—termino el anciano Reneg y lanzo una media luna de color dorado hacia Rin y Sasuke que aun permanecían "ocultos".

-cuidado Señor—intervino la demonio para alejar al joven de ser cortado por ese afilado ataque.

-tu esencia apesta al oscuridad…¿Quién diablos eres?—dijo el viejo encarando a los dos.

-Acaso importa…mira viejo yo solo he venido por ese muchacho de ahí lo conozco y creo que no le agradara la idea de que lo estén manipulando—respondió el moreno Cuando Rin lo bajo al suelo de nuevo.

-no te entrometas esto es asunto del imperio y de nadie más, sin embargo como ya metieron las narices en lo que no les importaba ya no podrán salir—el viejo levanto sus huesudos brazos haciendo que las llamas de las velas ardieran con mayor vigor, para luego bajarlos rápidamente ordenándole a las mismas flamas que rodearan al los dos intrusos.

-¿Rin puedes liberar a Naruto del trance?—las llamas eran realmente abrazadoras y sofocantes, sin embargo algo tan simple como el fuego no lo detendría, no cuando el mismo era capaz de conjurar llamas más poderosas que esas.

-Si mi señor, pero necesitaría que el viejos e distrajera por un tiempo—sin decir nada el Chico de cabello oscuro lanzo una abrazadora bola de fuego negro hacia el sacerdote disipando las llamas que lo rodeaban y la concentración del viejo; la demonio por supuesto aprovechó la oportunidad para literalmente con su espada cortar el trance.

-por Goh! Qué me paso—fue la primera frase proveniente del joven rubio.

-no mucho solo que fuiste idiota y te dejaste capturar de nuevo—soltó irónico.

-serás idiota, y también me vas a decir que viniste a rescatarme—rió con sarna recordando que el otro no era capaz de prestar ayuda ni a sí mismo.

-pues aunque te parezca extraño así es—volteo su rostro no quería verlo a los ojos.

-Vale, vale ahora teniendo todo claro… ¿Qué tal si callamos a este viejito manipulador?—rió divertido pensando en lo fácil que sería ocuparse de ese anciano.

-jajaja jóvenes ingenuos sé lo que están pensando y no ocurrirá—su carcajada era estridente, profunda… aterradora.

Dicha carcajada fue el inicio de una transformación: enderezó su encorvado cuerpo y conjuro una niebla negra alrededor de él, su túnica blanca se tiñó de negro y rojo, su rostro perdió vestigio alguno de humanidad su carne su piel desapareció para dar paso a una calavera de color gris con flamas purpuras en la cuenca de los ojos, y así como su rostro pedio todo, el resto de su cuerpo también se vio afectado quedando únicamente un esqueleto grisáceo cubierto por una túnica negra.

-¡sientan el poder del imperio!—rugió con furia el espanto que alguna vez fue el viejo Reneg.

-detrás mío— ordeno el rubio cuando el espectro empezó a lanzar de manera aleatoria y con furia bolas de energía oscuras como su propia túnica.

-Diablos el viejo no es tan débil como aparentaba—Sasuke pensaba como detener tal ataque el escudo que levanto su compañero no aguantaría mucho.

-Sasuke, Sasuke… la roca que esta sobre el altar es la que drena todo el poder del pueblo y se lo da a él…-el chico de verdad estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo en mantener la barrera pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

-Señor si me permite sugerirle…cristal violeta—agrego Rin, aunque ella tenía el poder para intervenir pero…. si no se le ordenaba no lo haría, pues así lo estipula el contrato.

-buena idea pero, ni si quiera lo he practicado se supone que está en mi mente pero nada mas—titubeo realmente ese hechizo le daba muchas dudas y más cuando quien se lo enseño no era más que una vieja loca

-Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer hazlo, ¡ya!...confío que lo harás bien—su fuerza menguaban ya habían partes del escudo totalmente desintegradas si otra de esas esferas golpeaba en esa partes, sería bastante explosivo.

Sin saber exactamente porque las palabras del rubio le dieron los ánimos suficientes como para intentar conjurar aquel hechizo. _Cristal violeta_ era su nombre en honor a la tierra que lo acuño hace ya muchos años.

Sus manos se juntaron la energía se agolpo en estas cuando cargo lo suficiente fue liberada como un millón de cristales filosos de color _violeta _ lo que significaba que no eran rocas comunes su golpe no solo era de tipo contundente o corto punzante su golpe era espiritual así que también podía dañar al espectro que estaba en frente. El hechizo era fuerte es verdad logro clavar Reneg y destruyo la roca esférica junto con todo lo que estaba en frente.

-larguémonos de aquí—dijo el rubio al ver la oportunidad de salida, un agujero en la gruesa pared causado tanto por le esferas oscuras de Reneg como por los cristales purpura de Sasuke; tomo de la mano al desconcertado chico el cual aun no creía haber logrado tal hazaña.


End file.
